1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to detecting completion of hold/wait time for a customer on a call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephone-based customer support is one of the most common ways customers are able to seek support for their purchase, technical issues, or the like. However, as this form of customer support gains popularity, more customers tend to call in requesting support. Increased customer volume contributes towards long wait-times for each customer placed on hold until a customer service representative becomes available to assist the customer. This causes the customer to grow frustrated or perform other tasks while they are on hold. Oftentimes, the support line may play music, or informational/advertising messages, while the customer waits on hold. While on hold, the customer must be actively monitoring the call to listen for a customer service representative that has become available. If the customer is not constantly monitoring the call, the customer may miss the completion of the music and may miss the beginning of the support call with the live customer service representative.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for detecting completion of hold/wait time on a call and alerting a customer that the call is no longer on hold in accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention.